


Your here now

by Sterek_09



Series: Your here now [1]
Category: J.k Rowling Harry Potter
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, origianl child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being abused , the person she thought she lost comes back to save her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your here now

She knows she shouldn't be here again with him but she couldn't help herself . The way he touched her body , made her feel things she's never felt before . How loved he made her feel by creasing her skin with gentle touches . She turns in his arms after they made love '' I'm going to leave Ron ." Draco turns and gives me a small sad smile and shakes his head '' you know , you can't babe . you know I want you but I just can't be with you right now .'' I get up tears running down my cheeks. '' what so I'm only good for a shag but I can't be anything more is that it . You can shag a mudblood but not be with .'' He try's to grab my arm but I move out of the way '' Mia you know it's not like that .'' I leave before he could say more .

3 years later .......  
'' you stupid little whore you can't do anything right ! '' Ron whispers in my ear it's not the first time he's been like this but normally he doesn't do it so publicly '' Ron , I'm sorry I didn't mean to .'' I try to clam him down before he does any thing in front of Marty my two and half year old son Playgroup '' what you scarred your sons going to know what a whore you are . spread your legs for anyone ? that's he's not even mine but I said he was because your a good lay .'' He snarls in my ear . I feel tears fell from my eyes it not he first time he's going to say it and it not going to be last . That's when we get interrupted by someone coughing '' if you don't mind weasel , it's not very nice of you to talk to your wife like that plus people don't want to hear it .'' The voice I haven't heared in so long , the voice that break my heart more than rons hateful words ever could I turn to see his face . He's aged so well in the last three years his eyes are full with so much life but when he sees me his face crumbles .'' Mia '' he breaths out and that's when Ron goes ape shit '' oh you spread your legs for him to , your such a good whore aren't you even spreading your legs for someone who thinks your a non good mudblood .'' I cast my eyes down embarrassed that I let myself be treated like this . When I look up rons on the floor '' don't you ever speak to her like that to her again .'' Draco spat out . He gets up and sorts his suit out then he walks over to me . '' would you come with me please .'' He holds out his hand .'' I can't I've got to wait for Marty , he doesn't finished playschool for another hour .'' He has this strange look on his face '' you have kids ?'' He says it like its a fact not like he's asking I just nod my head .'' Very well , you can met me at the manour in a hour you won't need anything .'' With that's he's gone 

One hour later .....  
'' mummy mummy .'' Marty cried happily as he runs toward me I pick him up and swing him around '' Marty baby , we're going to met a very special friend he going to help mummy so you need be very good .'' Martys face turns very serious '' of course mummy .''  
By the time we make it to the Malfoy manor martys already falling asleep I shake him awake '' baby where here .'' He mumbles under his breath . When I knock on the door I'm greeted by a smartly dressed house elf '' miss granger , mr Malfoy is waiting for you please come in side . '' once in side I'm greeted by a beautifully decorated house it's was very Tim burton . '' Mia I see you brought your son .'' Draco says as he bends down to greet Marty '' hi my names Draco Malfoy .'' He extends his hand '' I'm Marty granger , I'm named amy daddy's favwt film .'' Marty says back happily . We spend hours talking and playing until Marty falls asleep with dracos mother . That's when he ask me to join him in his office .'' Why didn't you tell me Mia .'' He ask me softly '' you mean why didn't I tell you fathered a child with a mudblood a no good whore because I knew you would leave and you did that with out even saying goodbye and was left I had no one .'' He whips the tears away '' your not a whore Mia , your amazing I love you so much , I had to leave the dark lord need me , I just didn't know how much leaving you you hurt you more . '' I look up into his eyes so much like my son and I know it's doesn't matter anymore '' your here now .'' ........


	2. Chapter 2

That night after putting Marty to sleep , me and Draco talk about our life's and how we grow up and I show him memories of Marty as he grows into the beautiful young boy he is now . They both cried at the fact they couldn't watch him grow up together and be a real family .   
Hermione leans over and kisses Draco . They start making out on his living room floor and then Draco is on top of Hermione kissing her neck and pushing her skirt higher up her thigh and then he stops and looks her dead in the eye " are you sure Mia ? I don't want to make you feel trapped like Ron did . You can stop me at any time you want . Just tell me ."   
" I want you drac , I want you to make me feel whole again . I want to be a family with you and Marty , us together . "


End file.
